Escaping Fate
by lowshie
Summary: Clary is new in town and she is kind of poor. Wow that she's moved into a new home, she has to work to pay for necessities because of the expense of the handicap mobilities for Luke. what happens when a certain rich boy takes interest?  suckish summary.RR
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Cassandra clare and own her characters…I'm only a devoted fan who is BORROWING them for a while! I don't own her books, nor her characters. I only own my plot. *evil laugh for no reason***_

Chapter 1:

CPOV:

I stared out the windshield as I backed Luke's truck into our new driveway. I cut off the engine and went to open the back door so I could collect his wheelchair. I unfolded it and set it down on the driveway. After that I slowly helped Luke into the chair and wheeled him into our new house.

Our new house was slightly bigger than our old one and it was way more expensive, due to the handicap features throughout the house, like the small elevator next to the stairs that led up to the second level where the bed rooms were located. It was a nice house and it left us with barely any money for anything but rent, bills, and groceries.  
Once we were inside, I wheeled Luke into the kitchen. "Luke, I'm going to start unloading our boxes," I said.

"Okay honey, you should see if any neighbors will help you," Luke replied.

"Its fine, Luke, I can do it."

"Okay babe, I'm going to check out our new house!" he said wheeling towards the elevator.

I laughed and began walking towards the door. I jumped when he spoke.

"Oh, and Clary?" he said

"Yes, Luke?" I asked.

"I labeled all the boxes that go into certain rooms with different colored duck tape. I have a list with me of which is which." He dug in his jean pockets and brought out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it and read the note that was written in his hard to read handwriting.

Red: kitchen

Pink: Clary's room and her bathroom

Blue: my room and my bathroom

Yellow: living room

Orange: Jocelyn's artwork

Purple: Clary's artwork

Green: utilities

I nodded after reading the note and walked out the door. I knew that day would be a long one; unloading all the boxes alone would be hard but hard was what I was used to.

Ever since the fatal car accident that took my mom's life and left Luke paralyzed, everything was hard. Luke couldn't work and so I had to. I also had to go to high school. We moved to this house to make things easier, but I had a feeling that nothing would ever be easier, no matter what happened.

I got to the truck and opened the U-Haul that was attached. I sighed and then looked around. Both houses next to me had people outside of them. At the one to my right, I saw a couple that appeared to be in their thirties working in their yard.

On my left I saw two teenage boys that looked about my age passing a football back and forth between each other. One boy, the one whose face was turned so I could see it, had black, shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. His features were all well defined and he was very handsome. The other boy that had his back towards me had blonde locks that were slightly curled at the ends. I didn't know it then, but the mysterious, blonde haired boy would change my life in more ways than imaginable.

I sighed and grabbed a few of the boxes and placed them on driveway. I glanced to my left and saw the boys that were playing football, but now, the black-haired one was pointing at me and saying something to the other. After a moment, the blond one looked at me too. I quickly glanced down so they wouldn't know I had been looking.

As I lifted up a box to take it inside, I noticed the boys walking towards me. The blond one had his hands in his pockets while the other one had his hands by his sides. I set down my box and stared as they neared,

The boy with blond hair also had well defined facial features, but his eyes were a mesmerizing golden color. I stared until they reached me and one started speaking, which broke me out of my slight trace.

"Hi," the dark-haired one said to me. He was standing in front of me, with his friend behind him, hands in his pockets. For some reason, he seemed to be avoiding looking at me.

"Hey," I replied with a genuine smile. I looked at the dark-haired guy and saw one in return. I stuck my hand out to shake with his. He shook mine and then let go.

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood, your neighbor. This is Jace Herondale, he lives in another neighbor hood a few blocks away," he said. Jace gave a slight wave at the mention of his name before putting it back in his pocket once more.

"I'm Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you both. I'm sorry to end our conversation early and all, but I'd better get back to unloading these boxes if I want to _sleep _tonight."

"Do you want some help?" Alec said.

"I would _love_ some!" I replied.

Alec just smiled before turning to face Jace. "Are you going to help, Jace?" Alec asked him.

Jace checked his watch before shaking his head. "It's six already and I have to be home. My mom said to be home around six. I'm really sorry though. I'm going to go now, so I will catch you tomorrow at school, man. Oh, and nice meeting you Clary!" he said as he began walking off.

We both watched him walk away, get in his car and drive off before Alec faced me again. A smile was spread across his features and it made me smile, too.

He gestured with his hand toward the boxes. "Shall we get started?" he asked,

"Most definitely," I replied.

We both grabbed one and I led him towards the open front door to my new home.  
"So what school will you be going to and what grade?" he asked me.

"I am going to be going to Morgenstern High as a junior," I replied.

"Cool, so are Jace and I."

"That's good. At least I will know someone." I said as we entered the house.

Luke wheeled over and looked at Alec from head to toe. Then he looked at me and raised a sandy blond brow.

"Luke, this is Alec. He's our neighbor and he offered to help me unload. It turns out he'll be going to Morgenstren as well." I told him.

"Oh, well then. Hi there Alec, I am Luke, Clary's very protective step-father." He said, looking Alec straight in the eye.

"N-n-nice to meet you, sir. I would shake your hand, but I am holding a box," Alec replied, turning slightly pink in his cheeks.

"Right then, I will leave you two to finish." Luke said before wheeling off and giving me a wink.

"Sorry about him Alec. Well, these two go to my room, so lets head up in the elevator."

"Okay," he replied as he followed me to towards the elevator.

We set them in my room, once I figured out which one it was, and then headed back down stairs for more boxes. That's how it went for the rest of that evening for us. I finally thought that my new life here is Allicante, New Jersey wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**Love it or hate it? Drop me a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Sadly, I do not own the mortal instruments characters or anything thing like that, that honor goes to Cassandra Clare. BUT I do own this soon to be delicious and JUICY plot! Hehe YAY I OWN SOMETHING! Good for me! Now you can seriously enjoy the chapter LOL…**_

**Chapter 2:**

**JPOV:**

As I drove home, I only thought about one thing; Clary. She was the most beautiful person I'd seen in my life. With fiery red curls that swept past her shoulders and luminous green eyes, she was breath taking.

I had to shake these thoughts out of my head. She had probably barely noticed me. All I had done was stand there and look everywhere she was not. I had been nervous and I avoided eye contact with her. But, _why_ had I been nervous? I was never nervous around girls. They were nervous around me.

I sighed and tried to push the thoughts of her out of my head as I pulled into my driveway. Tonight was the one family dinner that I got during the week and I wasn't going to miss it.

I parked and got out of my car that was now stationed in front of the huge house I called home. My mom, Celine, was walking out with my father trailing behind her. She saw me she walked over with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Jace, honey. Well, dinner is canceled for tonight. Your father and I were called in to work for an emergency meeting. We won't be back until late so just order yourself something or have left overs. I'm so sorry, honey," my mom said, her smile merging into a sympathetic one.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I'm sorry son, but we have to be going. We'll see you later," my dad said from behind her.

"Bye my baby," my mom said stretching up to hug me. Even in heels, she was still a lot shorter than me. I was tall like my father.

"Bye," I mumbled, pulling away and trudging towards the house.

"Come Stephen, we'd better get going," I heard my mom said from behind me.

I just continued walking into the house and shut the door behind me. I set my keys on the hook near the door and walked into the kitchen. I found pizza from the night before and warmed some up. I sat down once it was done and proceeded to eat it.

My parents were never home. They worked late every night except Sundays, so, that was the one night we had a family dinner. But now, they couldn't skip one meeting to be with their son for a night. It made me angry just thinking about it, so I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind.

I ate my food and once I was done my phone rang in my pocket. I jumped and then checked the caller ID; _Ailene._ She was my girlfriend but I _hated_ her with a serious passion. I answered the phone despite my better judgment.

"Jace! Baby! Hi!" her squeaky voice yelled in my ear.

"Hi," I mumbled into the phone.

"What are you doing tonight? Wanna come over here? Hmmmm?" she purred.

"Umm, I can't. I have homework." I replied, and it wasn't a total lie. I just had a project that wasn't due until Friday.

"Oh, ok then Jacey. I'll see you tomorrow baby!" she squealed.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, bye," I said as I hung up.

I hated that girl with every fiber of my being. I didn't even know _why_ I was with her. I decided that I needed to relieve stress in the only way I really knew how; by playing the piano.

I walked over to my beautiful black grand piano and sat on the bench. I closed my eyes and put my fingers across the keys, letting the music take away the entire world. I knew all the pieces I played by heart and I even wrote some of my own. I had a song book that I kept with me at all times.

Once the piece was finished I dove right into the next one. I was producing such a beautiful melody and I found myself slightly swaying to the music. Music was the only thing that truly melted away my stress, worries, anger, or anything bad I felt. It was the only thing that was there for me every second of every day.

I stopped playing about two hours later. I had played my heart out and the time had just flown by. I only started to realize the time when my hands were aching like crazy.

I sighed and stood from my position on the piano and I walked to my room to start working on my home work.

**CPOV:**

Alec and I had all the boxes out of the truck by eight. We even stopped to eat pizza with Luke. We ordered it and while we waited for it to arrive we unloaded a few more boxes. After that, we ate and finished unloading. When we were done, I made sure to thank him several times. He just smiled every time.

"Thanks again!" I said for about the _billionth _time. I stretched on my toes to give him a quick hug and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He immediately hugged me back and then I let go and saw his cheeks fading from the bright red color I had caused them to turn, which made me smile. "Really Clary, don't worry about it! I had fun and I am glad I helped,," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done without you. I am sure it would have been the most boring afternoon of my _life._"

He smiled at me and gave me a salute which made me laugh. I saluted him back and smiled. "I am happy to be of service ma'am," he said with a wink.

We both laughed and then we waved and went our separate ways. I smiled to myself as I walked up my front porch and into my house. I closed the door behind me and went up to my room and lightly shut the door and sat on my bed.

I was really starting to like Alec and thought he was a super sweet guy. It was nice to have met someone before I went to school, that way I wasn't completely alone. I shook my head with a smile and decided I'd better unpack some boxes in my room.

**APOV:**

I stepped in my door and shook my head and I kicked off my Nike's. Clary had really seemed to like me. She had even given me a kiss on the cheek. That meant that my plan would work. I knew it would.

I smiled to myself and turned to head toward the stairs and jumped as I saw a tall, slim figure standing there with arms crossed across their chest. It was Isabelle in her pink silk pajama shorts and tank top with a serious look on her face.

"Isabelle," I breathed out.

"Alec," she replied.

I tried to walk past her up the stairs but she stopped me from going.

"Can I _help _you?" I asked.

"What are you doing with that Clary girl?" Isabelle asked.

"Isabelle, I'm not doing anything to her. I helped her unload some boxes, we ate some pizza and that was it."

"I just have a feeling. I saw what happened with you last girlfriend, Jamie. She was obviously stronger than Clary is, Alec. Her mom _died_ a few weeks ago! I don't know what you did to Jamie, butI have some feeling your doing the same to Clary."

"Izzy, I didn't do _anything_ to Jamie. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do, Alec."

"Whatever, Iz"

"The reason I say this is because, well, if you break her heart, I don't think she will recover Alec. She just lost her mother. She can't be in her best shape emotionally. So, just be nice to her, please?"

"Yeah, okay Iz. Good night." I said.

"Night Alec," she said, going up the stairs.

I walked behind her and then I slipped into my room and went to my bed and just lay there. Isabelle had been right. Clary would be an easy person to break. I would find a way to use her but, I just couldn't break her. I couldn't do that.

I sighed and went over my plan in my head, think of new ways to go through with it but not hurt her in anyway. Once I figured it out, I closed my eyes, knowing that my plan would work. It had to. Several people were already suspicious of me and I knew I had to do something, fast. People couldn't know. They just couldn't.

I had worked my whole life keeping it a secret from almost everyone, including Jace. With the exception of a few girls who had been a part of my plan in the past. They had sworn not to tell and I knew they wouldn't. Clary would probably find out eventually, though. She was smart enough.

I sighed and hoped that she wouldn't figure it out anytime soon. I pushed thoughts of my plan to the back of my head and eventually drifted to sleep.

**ok guys! love it? like it? hate it? loathe it? worship it? REVIEW AND TELL ME! I wanna know these things! IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU PEOPLE! thanks! love all my readers and especially my reviewers :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters, except the ones I created…sooo yeah….you all know the other characters belong to Cassandra the awesome Clare..but I and happy to own my plot :-)**_

**Chapter 3:**

CPOV:

I woke up at 6:15 the next morning. After going through the normal routine, I dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a black tee, and some plain black converse. I looked in the mirror at my wild red curls and decided to leave them as they were.

As I walked down the hall, I checked in on Luke through his cracked open door. I noticed he was still asleep and I smiled before heading down the hall, being careful not to be loud.

Once I was downstairs, I realized that we had no food. So, I decided to go to the Starbucks I had passed yesterday. It was right across the street from school and I was starving. I grabbed the keys and descended out the door and to my truck. Once I unhooked the U-Haul, I made my way to the Starbucks with the radio playing softly as I drove.

I was there by 6:45 and I got in line and ordered a medium coffee with three packets of sugar and a tiny bit of cream; just how I liked it. I also noticed a _we are now hiring_ sign at the cash register and I got an application, which I would take in after school.

I sipped it as I walked toward to a table. I looked down at my shoes then as I looked up I collided into someone, knocking us both to the floor and spilling coffee all over them.

"Holy _crap,_ I am so _sorry!"_ I shouted way too loudly. It got everyone's attention.

I just then realized I was lying on top of whoever it was. I picked my head off their chest and looked at their face. I found myself looking into a pair of golden eyes. It was Jace.

"Jace?" I asked?

"Yeah, that would be me. And you're Clary. But, could you _please_ get off of me?" he asked.

I blushed before standing up. I looked up at him as he stood as well. I saw his once white shirt now had brown splotches all over it. My eyes widened and I blushed deeper.

"Oh my god, your _shirt! _ I am so sorry Jace!" I said.

"Clary, _chill_, it's ok. I carry an extra shirt in my car, just in case of stuff like this," he smiled. At this point, no one was paying attention anymore.

"Oh, that's good. Okay," I said, breathing in and out.

He was about to reply when I heard the man at the pickup counter and I spun around.

"Ma'am? I have a new coffee for you!" he said, holding out the coffee for me to take.

I nodded at him then turned back around to give Jace a quick hug and apologize before I went to grab my new coffee. I had to ignore the tingling that went through my body like an electrical current. Then I ran and grabbed my coffee, bag in hand and I ran swiftly out the door, leaving Jace with a rather confused look on his face.

Once I got to my I got to my truck I sat in the driver's seat and sighed. I drank all my coffee and then decided I'd better head to school.

**JPOV:**

I stared after her for a few seconds before shaking my head and trying to ignore the tingly feeling she had left after she hugged me. I inwardly rolled my eyes and then walked up to the counted to order my drink.

Kaelie was there, as she was almost every morning. She had her nice blond curls loose over her slim shoulders. Her deep blue eyes twinkled when she saw me.

"J-J-Jace. Hi and welcome back. Do you want your usual?" she stuttered around me and that always made me laugh. She gave me a nervous smile and waited for my answer.

I gave her a smile back and she looked as if she was going to faint right there, which made my smile widen. "Of course," I said, pulling my money out.

"O-okay, that will be three dollars and fifty seven cents." I handed her a five and winked, "Keep the change."

She took it and set it in the register. "See you at school," she said.

"See you," I said, going to pick up my coffee. It had three sugars and a tiny bit of cream, just how I liked it.

I walked out to my car and drank my coffee. I started the engine and tried to get Clary off my mind. Why did she make me feel all tingly and nervous when I saw her? She was different then all the other girls. I never felt like this! And how did she feel about _me?_ The questions that were left unanswered floated in my head as I drove off to school.

**CPOV:**

After the Starbucks incident, I had to be out of there fast. So, I made a sprint for my car, new coffee in hand. I sighed as I got in the drivers seated and leaned my head against the head rest. That _had_ to have been the most embarrassing thing in my life. And I had gotten my coffee spilt _all_ over Jace! _Jace¸_ I mentally gasped.

When we had hugged, the chills that had gone throughout my whole entire body were something I wasn't soon to forget. That _had_ to mean something, right? I thought as I sat and sipped on my coffee. I couldn't have been the only one to have felt something so _electrifying!_But then again, I argued with myself, he seems like the player type of guy. He probably thinks of me as some short, little, weird red-head girl that swoons over him like all the other girls have to, I mean, how could they _not?_ He was absolutely _gorgeous!_ _Stop it Clary! _I had to get a hold of myself.

What if I let myself get close and he broke my heart? I had already had enough heart breaks to last a life time. With my mom's death happening only two weeks earlier, I couldn't take much emotional pain at all. I felt a tear slip down my freckled cheek. _No Clary, _I thought, you have to stay strong.

Once I had pulled myself together, I gulped down my last bit of coffee and headed to school.

I got to school five minutes later and grabbed my backpack and headed for the office. It was easy for me to find, right at the front of the school, so I walked right in and got the attention of the women at the front desk.

"Ma'am? Um I am new here and I came to pick up my schedule," I said to her.

"Oh, you must be…" she stopped for a moment to look at a sheet of paper on her desk, "Clarissa Fray! Welcome to Morgenstern High, dear. Here is your class schedule, locker assignment and map of the school with some easier routes highlighted. There are also two students here that have your same classes, Simon Lewis and Jace Herondale. Any of those names sound familiar to you? Have you met either one?"

"Um yes, I know Jace. He's friends with my next door neighbor. Also, thanks for all your help," I replied with a smile which she returned.

"No problem. Would you like Jace to be sent to the office as he arrives so he can help you find your classes?"

"Oh, no that's alright. I can find my way, but, thank you very much."

I waved and said bye as I exited and saw Alec walking through the doors of the school.

"Clary!" he shouted as he saw me.

A smile crept on to my face and I waved as he came towards me. He hugged me quickly and then asked to see my schedule and locker assignment.

"Well, we have English together for third period and your lockers in the same pod as mine. I'm sorry you won't have at least one person you know in all your classes," he gave me a sympathetic smile as we headed toward our lockers.

"She said that Jace has my exact schedule and someone named Simon Lewis does too."

"Oh, well that's good, you'll know Jace."

"Yeah," I replied as we reached my locker.

"Well here is your locker. Mine is over there," he said, pointing across the pod.

"Okay."

He walked off to his locker, said he'd see me during third period, and also wished me good luck. I smiled and thanked him before he walked away.

I opened my locker and emptied my supplies into it. Just as I did, a girl with flowing black hair and blue eyes came to the locker next to me. She noticed me and smiled, showing her perfect teeth. I returned the smile and stuck out my hand.

"Hi there, I'm-"

"You're Clary! I already know who you are. Alec's told me so much about you!"

When she saw the weird look on my face, she laughed. The look stayed on my face while she composed herself.

"I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister."

No _wonder_ she looked slightly familiar! She had the same color hair as Alec and his same piercing blue eyes.

"Oh okay! I see that now. Um, I have to get to class but I will catch up with you later!"

"Sure thing Clary, how does lunch sound?" she asked.

"Great! We can walk together, too! Bye Isabelle."

We waved and I headed off to my first period feeling happier and more confident than before.

**Well there you have it folks! what'd ya think? love it? hate it? loathe it? adore it like a puppy? want to stomp on it? want to hug me for being a brilliant genius? want it to be deleted and burnt in the place below your basement? TELL ME! I wanna hear through your reviews! I hope you love it though! thanks to ALL you readers and reviewers! I love you all and greatly appreciate your feed back!** **Tanay Smith is the one reviewer I really want to thank because she gave me fantastic advice and I truly appreciate it! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**-lowshie 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE EVER! I don't have a really great excuse to tell you guys. I'll just put it this way- I'm lazy and don't like to type! With a little school put into the lazy mix, you have not a lot of writing going on. I will try and update as often as I can but don't be mad if it's not for a while! In other news… I got a beta… *drum roll* ****SimplyLily94! She's the greatest and I love having her as my beta *smooches for her awesome beta-ness*! Okay, random, but I found a new favorite mortal instruments character! *drum roll!* SIMON! He's amazing and I love him! My friend, , wrote an awesome birthday fanfiction for me about him so you should check it out along with her other stories! She's amazing and I love her :D. I just want to point out a few more things before I go on with the chapter, though. Okay, so I'm not in high school quite yet so I'm going to do this by a **_**middle school**_** schedule. Also, the characters in this fanfiction may all be OOC, (Out Of Character, for those who don't know) especially Jace, Alec, Isabelle and maybe Clary, too. And a quick apology for the lack of drama to this chapter! It's pretty much introducing everyone! The next will be better! I really promise! Alright, I'm done bantering now!**

_**Disclaimer: if you don't know already, I don't own anything off the mortal instruments. That's Cassandra Clare, in case you got us confused for some reason. If you did, you must be crazy in the head. lol jk but yeah I don't own the characters. Only the ones that came from the deepest pits of my strange yet imaginative mind belong to muah! Oh, and the plot, too.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**SimonPOV:**

I was sitting in my usual spot in math class when the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walked in. Her hair was a lovely orange color and the soft-looking curls cascaded down her slim shoulders. She started towards the back, right towards the seat directly next to me. I tried not to freak out at all, not wanting to look like a freak in front of her. She looked over at me with brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, smiling shyly. I smiled back at her and stuck out a hand for her to shake, which she did for a few seconds before letting go. I swore I felt electric shocks when her hand touched mine.

"I'm Simon Lewis," I said as casually as possible. "What's your name, new girl?"

She giggled. "I'm Clary Fray."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Clary."

"Right back at you, Mr. Lewis," she replied.

I laughed, liking her more and more already. She'd been in the room all but five minutes and I already liked her more then I should.

….

CPOV:

During almost all of math class, I sat there staring at Jace. He was like a puzzle, a beautiful puzzle that I had to solve. He had been so _distant_ when we had spoken the previous day, not even looking at me at all. Then when he talked to me today, when I'd spilt coffee on him, he'd been talkative and friendly. I convinced myself right then that I would solve the mystery of Jace.

…

The rest of rest of my morning classes passed in a blur, including English with Alec. I talked to Simon throughout my classes, which was all of them since we had the same schedule, and I got to know a bit more about him. He was really enjoyable to have in all my classes, and I was happy to accept his invitation to sit with him during lunch when he had asked after study hall.

Isabelle was apparently was a friend of his, so she sat down with us. I looked up at all the people at the lunch table, wondering what all their names were, and nudged Simon with my elbow. He blinked at me and then realized what I meant as I nodded towards everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Clary, the new girl that just moved here yesterday. Clary, this is, well, everyone." I rolled my eyes at Simon and looked back at the people sitting at the table with me.

Nina, the girl sitting across from me, stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did. "Hey, I'm Nina! It's nice to meet you, Clary."

"Same with you," I said, taking in her long, mahogany hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled at me in response and then nudged the girl next to her who was staring off into space.

She blinked and looked at Nina, her waves of dark brown hair whirling around her. Nina whispered something in her ear and then she giggled and rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Hi, I'm Lily! It's so wonderful to meet you!" she squealed, her brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Um, hey," I said, eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare you," she untangled her arms from around me and went back to her seat, "I'm just naturally crazy is all."

"Well, I think she got that one, Lily," said a boy with a vibrant vest and shirt, sparkly eye makeup, and black hair spiked with rainbow colors streaked through it.

He saw me staring at him and smiled, not forgetting to add a glittery wink, and stretched out his hand, which I shook. "I'm the wonderful Magnus Bane!" he exclaimed.

After the laughter at the table died down, the girl next to Magnus, who had long, curly brown hair and radiant brown eyes, waved at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Maia. It's nice to meet you!" I waved back at her, returning her smile.

The conversation from there flowed easily between everyone. By the time lunch was finished, I was happy with the group of people that had become my new friends. We all walked back to the locker pods together, I even found that Nina had a locker near mine.

Simon and I chatted on our way to history easily. He was telling me about some game he played called Dungeons and Dragons, which I'd never heard of. He sputtered when I told him I had no clue what it was.

"_What?_" he said, eyes wide, "You seriously don't know what _Dungeons and Dragons_ is?"

I simply shook my head as I opened the door to the history room.

"You my short friend have not _lived!_"

I couldn't help but smile at his dorky outburst. Simon led me to a few seats in the back as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Naturally, my eyes drifted to Jace who sat a few seats in front of me. His hair seemed to shine brighter under the florescent school lights, making it even more golden.

There was something up with him, something he was hiding. I didn't know what it was at all, but I felt pulled to him, like I needed to figure him out. It may have been stupid, but I needed to for a reason even I didn't know.

Trying to shake the thoughts of Jace out of my mind, I grabbed my Starbucks application out of my bag and worked on it for the rest of class while the teacher droned on and on about a subject no one cared about.

…

I was relieved when history ended and I could finally go to art, my last class of the day. I walked with Simon again, as I had to all my classes. Once we got to class, the bell rang and we took our seats.

"Class, today is a free drawing day. Draw whatever you please, but I expect you to be working the entire class," said our teacher, Ms. Crane.

I pulled out my sketchbook and pencils and looked over at Simon. He'd already taken his things out and was already highly concentrated on drawing what looked like a cartoon character. I giggled slightly and changed my attention to the paper in front of me. Not even knowing what I was drawing, I began moving my pencil around the page.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I felt a nudge. I looked up and saw Simon standing in front of me and all my classmates leaving. Apparently, I'd missed the bell.

"Did the bell ring?" I asked Simon incredulously.

"Um, yeah, didn't you hear it?" he asked.

"No, I didn't."

"You're a strange one, Clary Fray. Anyways, are you coming?"

"You go on ahead; I'll be a few minutes. I need to ask the teacher some questions and pack up," I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Clary," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Bye!" I called after him.

Once he was gone, I began to pack up my things but my drawing I'd made during class caught my eye. It was Jace. He had no shirt on and there were black, feathery wings on his back, his golden hair and eyes shining brightly.

"Wow, Clary. That's amazing," said a voice from behind me, startling me and causing panic to rise in my chest.

* * *

**Sorry it's a cliffy guys, but anyways, whatcha guys think? Leave me a review and let me know! Reviews are very much liked (:**

**Hey everyone! :D Its SimplyLily here(: and just wanted to say that… this girl… yes I'm talking about Lowshie, is such a wonderful person and have you read her stories? THEY ARE AWESOMEE! Well I hope you keep reading her stories(: ohh and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW… REVIEW… R E V I E W! Pleasee… It will make her happy (: And who wouldn't want their beta to be happy (: Oh and you might get a shirtless Jace with that too (; maybe even a brownie! :D come on now! Who doesn't like brownies (: Sooooo… will you review?(: lol**


End file.
